


Domestic

by erinmar13



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmar13/pseuds/erinmar13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena had never seen her look quite so...domestic before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFitfulFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFitfulFire/gifts).



**Domestic**

"God damn it!"  Myka huffed as she dropped her hands into the soapy water.  White was not a good color to wear on the job.  She scrubbed, but the purple and brown stains refused to budge.  She sighed in frustration, Pete just _had_ to be the 'hero.'  His heroic leap to save Myka had ended up with her covered in mud and purple goo, and Pete.  Why did it have to be _Pete_ who'd dove to rescue her?  Why couldn't it have been Helena?  She wouldn't have minded Helena's lean frame stretched out over her.  Her lithe body pressed against Myka's, her lips inches from her own.  Her panting chest heaving against Myka.  Myka looked at herself in the mirror over her bathroom sink.  The pupils in her emerald eyes flared as she thought of Helena's lips and where she'd like to feel them.  _Myka, what are you doing?_   She stared at the mirror and saw herself smile as her mind filled with images of her kissing Helena.  "Fuck."  She began scrubbing again, repeating the word over and over with growing frustration.

Helena passed by Myka's room; a string of obscenities flowed through the open door.  She couldn't stand the frustration and almost desperation in Myka's voice.  Helena quietly closed the door behind her as she entered Myka's bedroom.  She smiled softly as she spied Myka bent over the bathroom sink.  Helena had never seen her look quite so...domestic before; she found it endearing.  And irresistible.  "My dear Myka."

Myka jumped.  "Oh, Helena."  She fought back the Cheshire grin that always wanted to erupt in Helena's presence.  A warm smile crossed her lips.  "Hi."

"What could possibly warrant the use of such powerful and profane language?"  Helena approached Myka and leaned against the door frame.

Myka's insides melted a little, God the way that woman talked.  She sighed to clear her head.  "I'm trying to get these stains out.  I'm not being very successful."

Helena moved to stand next to her, peering into the sink.  She stood closer than necessary, as always, obliterating any and all concepts of personal space.  Myka took a deep breath as Helena leaned over, the woman smelled intoxicating.

"Ah.  Mud and goo from when Agent Lattimer 'saved' you."  _I wish it had been me to dive upon you._

"Tackled is more like it.  But yeah, and I can't get it out."  _Why couldn't it have been you?_

"Would you like me to try?  I do have a bit more experience hand washing than you."

"Yes, please."

Helena stepped around and came up behind Myka.  She slid her hands over Myka's wrists and hands under the water.  She pressed her hips against Myka's ass, pinning her to the counter.  Impropriety be damned, she wanted this woman and she was going to take her—if Myka was willing.  Helena looked up at Myka's face in the mirror, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted.  Helena grinned, oh she was willing.  She leaned in as she began an honest, albeit distracted, attempt to clean Myka's shirt.

Myka slowly pulled her hands from beneath Helena's and braced herself on the sink as Helena pushed against her.  Myka swallowed as Helena's breasts pressed into her back.  The woman felt divine, the way she fell against Myka, curving so perfectly around her body.  Helena rested her chin on Myka's shoulder.  Her breath tickled Myka's skin as it flowed over her neck and down her chest.  Helena reached up and brushed Myka's curls behind her ear, exposing the porcelain skin of her neck so close to her own lips.  A drop of water fell from her slender fingers and onto Myka's bare shoulder.  It quivered as Myka trembled.  Helena watched Myka's reflection as she blew gently on the droplet.  It stood deviant for a moment before acquiescing to her will.  The drop traversed along Myka's collarbone, dipping down her chest and disappearing between her breasts.  Myka slowly licked her lips as she turned her head to the side, giving her body to Helena.  She pressed her ass against Helena's hips, the heat between Helena's thighs made Myka's heart race.

"Helena," Myka sighed while she leaned back against her.

"Yes, Myka?"  Helena asked as she touched her lips to the soft skin of Myka's neck.

Myka moaned quietly.  "Fuck me."  She wasn't sure if she was telling Helena, or begging her.

"I've never wanted anything more, Myka."  Helena purred; she licked the edge of Myka's jaw.  Myka sobbed, she was finally going to have her desire fulfilled.  Helena unbuttoned Myka's jeans and slid down the zipper.  She rubbed her hand over Myka's stomach, prolonging her arousal.  Myka felt as if she was going to burst; she was glaringly, painfully aware of every caress, every breath, every inch of Helena against her.  Myka's body was screaming for her touch.  Helena's lips explored Myka's neck and shoulder and earlobe with delicate kisses that grew stronger as she moved her hand down inside Myka's pants.  Myka shifted her hips forward without knowing it, welcoming Helena's hand.  Helena slipped her fingers inside Myka's cotton panties, gliding over the smooth skin beneath.

Myka reached her arm up to hold the back of Helena's head, she wrapped her other hand around Helena's forearm.  Myka rubbed the slender muscles, encouraging Helena's touch to move down, to be inside her—she needed Helena to touch her.  Myka turned her head to press her lips against Helena's.  Oh God! the sweetness of those honey lips.  Those ambrosial lips against hers flooded her senses— Helena's body, her touch became the only thing in the world to Myka.

Myka ran her tongue over her lips and Helena's knees almost buckled.  That tongue was like pure nectar, sweet and warm, soft and gentle.  Helena pushed her fingers down, grazing Myka's wetness.  Myka's body arched, her grip on Helena's arm tightened as she silently pleaded.  Helena met the woman's tongue as she touched her fingers to Myka's clit.  Myka fell back into Helena fully with a muffled moan.

Helena massaged Myka's clit, eliciting such gloriously wondrous sounds from her new lover.  Myka cried out with every flick of Helena's tongue, every gentle glide of her fingers.  She broke their kiss to moan and sob, thrusting her hips against Helena's hand, her fingers gaining speed as Myka built.  Helena kissed and licked and sucked, nipping at Myka's neck—delicate pinches with her teeth.

Myka leaned her head back against Helena's shoulder and choked out a breathy, desperate cry as she came, the ocean of Helena's touch crashing over her, drowning her in a sea of pleasure.  "Helena."

Helena touched her throat with a lingering kiss.  "I'm right here, Myka.  I'm right here."

Myka held tight to Helena as she regained her breath.  Finally, she turned in Helena's arms and held her close around the waist.  "Thank you."  She kissed Helena deeply, passionately.  Myka held Helena's face in her hands as she stared into those impossibly dark eyes.  Myka touched her lips to Helena's gently, saying the words she could not voice through her touch.  She leaned back and Helena saw the sparkle in her green eyes.  "Come to bed," she grinned.

Helena smiled at her.  "Whatever you wish, my dear Myka."


End file.
